


Fool Me Twice (Please, I'm begging you)

by mrbob



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Harassment, ambiguous ending, divorced stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbob/pseuds/mrbob
Summary: Steve and Tony divorced years ago, only remaining polite co-parents for the sake of their son, but when a man follows Tony to work one night, Steve doesn't hesitate to step in. Of course, six years of not talking only means they have a lot to discuss.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 263





	Fool Me Twice (Please, I'm begging you)

**Author's Note:**

> While there is some threatening language and stalking, there are no scenes featuring violence or rape. I tagged as non-con in an abundance of caution to anyone wanting to avoid any type of sexual harassment. A man waits outside a character's workplace and implies that he is waiting to kidnap that character once he comes outside. If reading that will hurt you in any way, please do not read. Stay safe everyone <3 
> 
> This was inspired by a reddit story I read a long time ago, but I couldn't find the original post so credit to whoever posted it!

Honestly, Tony can barely remember how he’d first met the guy. He’d worked at the Manhattan hotel that Peter and Tony stayed at on the mini vacation they took during Peter’s spring break. Peter was in his second year at MIT and didn’t get to come home a lot during the semester, so when he’d mentioned missing New York, Tony suggested a trip downtown. He thought it would be fun to spend a few days at a hotel before Peter spent the last half of the week with Steve and then went back to Boston. And it had been fun; they went to a show on Broadway, got pizza from all the good places, shopped in Times Square, and it was _fun _.__

____

____

Except for one of the clerks at the hotel. 

The guy introduced himself as Jeremy when he checked them in and insisted on helping them to their room. He had a cheerful demeanor and, even in the short five minutes Tony and Peter spent with him, showed a general disregard for personal space. It was a hand on Tony’s arm when he offered to walk them up, guiding him gently through a door he was holding open with a hand on Tony’s back, and even a hug goodbye for both Tony and Peter. At the time, it had been something to laugh about. Peter teased Tony that he’d had an admirer, and that had been that. Until the next week.

It was his turn to supervise the university lab on campus, so he walked over from his office at 6:00 that evening; although the oncoming spring added a little extra sunlight, he could see the beginnings of the sunset and wished again he’d driven that morning. He lived near enough to campus that on spring days like these he usually walked, but he always tried to take his car when he knew he’d be staying late. Even though the university lab that Tony worked at on campus was technically open until ten at night, it was really open until the professor in charge decided to leave, which was usually well into the early hours of the morning. 

He was holding a coffee in one hand and checking his phone with his other, looking for a Peter’s usual check in, when something bumped him hard enough that his coffee flew to the ground. 

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!” A familiar voice exclaimed, and Tony looked up to see the apologetic eyes of Jeremy the hotel clerk. “Tony?” He asked, a smile lighting up his face. “It’s so good to see you again! What are you doing around here?” 

“Uh,” Tony stuttered, still trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The hotel he and Peter had stayed at wasn’t so far away that meeting him again was impossible, he definitely hadn’t ever thought it would happen. 

“It’s Jeremy, from last week.” Jeremy said when Tony didn’t continue, as if they’d hit it off at a party and not shared two words at Jeremy’s place of work.

“Right,” Tony finally got out, “Hi, how are you?” 

“I’m great! How about you? Have fun in downtown?” Jeremy asked, bumping a light finger against Tony’s bicep. Jeremy was only an inch or so taller than Tony, but he had his chin tilted down, so it almost looked like he was staring up at Tony’s face. His eyes were a soft green and framed by thick, dark lashes that matched the brown hair that fell artfully into his eyes. He was attractive, there was no doubt. Probably upper thirties, aged well. 

“Yeah, it was great.” Tony replied somewhat automatically. 

“I’m so sorry about your coffee, I didn’t even see you there.” Jeremy continued, frowning forlornly down at Tony’s spilled coffee. 

“It’s fine, I’m just on my way to – “ Tony started.

“Anywhere you have to be? Let me buy you a new one, to make up for it.” Jeremy offered, a new smile on his face as he shifted his weight closer. 

“That’s really not necessary,” Tony denied, trying to keep a polite smile on his face even as alarm bells rang incessantly in his head, “I’m actually on my way to work, so I have to get going. It was nice to see you again.” Tony scooped up the now empty coffee cup and tried to sidestep where Jeremy was standing in front of him. Jeremy took the opportunity to take a step forward so that they met in the middle and put a hand on his waist. 

“When are you finished? I’m around for a while longer.” 

“I don’t know, really. I have to go now, though, or I’ll be late, bye.” Tony rushed out, stepping around him again and walking as quickly as he could the rest of the way to the lab. He didn’t look back or check to see what Jeremy was doing until he turned the corner to the lab entrance and peeked out of the corner of his eye. Jeremy stood where Tony had left him, hands casually in his pockets and swaying back and forth slightly as if he were just waiting for the bus or something. 

Tony ducked into the lab and made sure the door was fully closed behind him before letting out a breath. The lab was key card entrance only, so there wasn’t a way for Jeremy to get in unless he waited around for someone else to walk in, and Tony liked to believe even college kids were smart enough to know a middle-aged man hanging around the entrance to a university lab maybe shouldn’t be allowed in. 

Trying his best to shake the experience out of his mind, Tony strode down the halls to the physics lab to continue where he’d left off his work in his office. 

He had been there for a little while, greeting some students who came and went, when his phone buzzed. He quickly glanced at the screen in case it was Peter, but saw it was from an unknown number. 

_I’d really love to make that cup of coffee up to you :) Let me grab you a cup and drop it off at the lab for you?_

____

____

It wasn’t signed, but Tony didn’t have to be a genius (which he was) to know who it was from. Tony tried to swallow but found his mouth suddenly dry as he tried to figure out how the hell Jeremy had gotten his phone number. He blamed the panic for how long it took him to remember that he’d had to leave his number to make the hotel reservation. And now he knew where Tony worked. 

The shrill sound of Tony’s ringtone cut through his thoughts, and he jumped before looking down and seeing Peter’s name flash. A jolt of relief went through him and he answered quickly.

“Hey Pete, how are you?” 

“I’m good. Sorry I’m calling a little late, robotics ran over and then I had this assignment to finish before seven. Everything okay?” Peter asked, the stupidly perceptive kid. 

“I’m fine, Peter. You and Pops have fun with your aunts and uncles on Sunday?” 

“Yeah it was great. Aunt Nat brought a sword. Are you sure everything’s okay? You never answer on the first ring when you’re in the lab for the night.” 

“I’m sorry, Aunt Nat brought a what?” Tony circled back, because it had been a while since he saw Natasha, but that seemed a bit dramatic, even for her. 

“A sword; she just got back from traveling. Are you going to answer my question?”

“I’m trying to imagine it. Are we talking a medieval replica or like a katana or something?”

“Stop trying to change the subject.”

“Don’t bring up Aunt Nat wielding a sword and then expect me to talk about something else!”

“So, there is something else to talk about?” Peter challenged, ever persistent. 

Tony sighed internally, but tried to keep his voice light. “Remember that clerk from the hotel? Jeremy? I bumped into him on my way to work.” 

“Really? What was he doing down here?” Peter sounded confused. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t say. I guess it just struck me as odd.” Tony explained. 

“Are you gonna go out with him?”

“Peter!” 

“What! He was obviously into you. Maybe he came down here just to ask you out.” 

Tony winced, because while he had been avoiding the thought, it had crossed his mind. 

“You should say yes.” 

“Peter.” Tony warned. 

“Come on, Dad, you can’t keep turning down every person who throws themselves at you – “

“We are not having this discussion, Peter.” 

“What is it? He was a bit touchy, but he seems charming enough to pull it off. Is it the distance? Obviously he’s fine with driving out, since he drove all the way there – “

“Yeah, and I didn’t give him my address, so forgive me if I’m a little turned off by his sudden appearance.” Tony finally interrupted Peter, desperate for a change of subject.

Peter was silent for a moment. “Oh. I didn’t think of that.” 

Tony sighed. “It’s all fine, Peter. Tell me more about the sword party you went to.” 

“Oh, um, well it was more of a machete, I guess. She seemed pretty eager to use it. I could call her right now, just to swing by.” 

“Everything’s gonna be fine, Peter, will you just drop it?” 

Before Peter could reply, a beeping sounded in Tony’s ear, signaling that someone else was trying to call. Tony pulled the phone away for a second but ignored the call when he saw an unknown number. 

“Was that him?” Peter was asking when Tony put the phone back to his ear. “Does he have your number, too?”

“It was probably just a spam.” Tony soothed. He knew Peter had a tendency to work himself up over things, and this was already getting out of hand. 

“Who else is with you at the lab?” Peter almost sounded accusatory. 

“Probably a few students somewhere around. Why? You want to make sure my friends’ parents are home before I stay the night?” He teased lightly. 

“This isn’t funny, Dad.” He could hear the frown in Peter’s voice. 

“I’m not laughing, Pete, but I am a grown up. I’ll be fine.” Tony said gently. 

“Please tell me you drove to work today.” 

“I only live a few blocks from campus.” 

“Dad.” 

“I’ll call Campus Safety to walk me out, alright? Peter, you need to calm down. I’m going to be fine.” Tony told him firmly. 

“You’re alone.”

“I’m fine.” Tony reiterated patiently. 

Tony could feel the silent worry through the phone, and sometimes Peter was so much like his father Tony wanted to laugh. Or cry. 

“Tell me about Aunt Nat’s machete party, take a few deep breaths, and get ready for bed, okay, Honey? It’s getting late and you should sleep.” Tony suggested gently.

“It’s barely eight, Dad.”

“That’s nearly bedtime for stressed out college students who never drink enough water.” 

“I drink enough – I’m not even having this discussion with you again.” 

Peter allowed him to steer clear of the Jeremy topic for the rest of the phone call, only bringing it up at the end to make Tony promise to send some check in texts throughout the night. 

When Tony pulled the phone away from his ear, he had another text message waiting for him. 

_What time do you get off tonight? ___

____

____

Tony can’t decide if it’s an innuendo or not, and he’s not sure he wants to know. 

He ignores the next few texts and calls that come in, but that doesn’t stop the mounting dread building inside of him. He’d told Peter he’d call Campus Safety mostly to make him feel better, but he really was thinking about it at this point. Tony wasn’t a small guy (he was average height for American men, thank you very much), and he knew some basic self-defense moves from marrying an ex-Army captain, but he had no idea what this Jeremy guy had up his sleeve. The only problem with Campus Safety is they would only take him to the edge of campus. He checked his watch; if he called now, he might get an officer in about 45 minutes, and it was already past one in the morning. 

He decided to chance it anyway, and went to stand by the front doors to the lab so he could watch when the officer finally pulled up. The doors were made of glass, so he could see out into the night; with a jolt of relief, he noticed he couldn’t see any sign of Jeremy anywhere.

That’s when his phone rang. 

Maybe it was the comfort of knowing a Campus Safety officer was already on his way, or maybe it was the frustration of being on edge all night, but Tony answered. 

“Hello?” He answered lowly. 

“Tony!” Jeremy’s smarmy voice came from the other end. “Are you finally off work? Most of the shops might be closed, but we can totally come back to my place for – “ 

“Listen, I’m not interested, okay? I’m sorry if you were misunderstanding something, but I’m really, really not interested.” Tony interrupted quickly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

There was a moment of silence, then Jeremy spoke, his voice losing the ever present cheery tone he had carried, “That’s not what you were saying earlier.” 

“What?” 

“Oh, come on, Tony. It was obvious you were all over me at the hotel. You wanted me to come down here an ask you out.” 

“Excuse me?” Tony managed. “I don’t know what you thought you saw or heard, but you’re nuts if you think I was flirting with you in any way. Especially in front of my son.” 

“You’re funny, Tony. Playing hard to get. You won’t be so hard to catch once you step out that door. I’m waiting for you.” Jeremy purred into the phone. Tony’s breath caught, and his heart clenched. 

“I’m looking out there right now. You’re bluffing.” Tony insisted calmly despite the turmoil happening in his stomach. 

Suddenly, the car door on the van that was parked in front of the lab opened. Tony hadn’t given it much thought because it looked just like the white maintenance vans that were always parked along campus, but now that he looked closer he realized there was no campus logo painted on the side. It was just a van. 

“How about now, Darling?” Jeremy asked into the phone, and Tony could see him now, leaning against the passenger door of the van. Suddenly, the back door slid open partly, just enough for Tony to count two other pairs of legs in the back seat. 

Tony’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest, and he willed whoever was on their way to hurry. 

“I already called an officer. They’re on their way here now.” Tony told him, and Jeremy didn’t have to know it was a campus safety officer and not police. 

“Sure, Darling, I’m sure they are.” Tony could watch Jeremy nodding from the window, an overexaggerated movement Jeremy probably wanted him to catch in the dim light. 

Tony’s options were steadily dwindling, and he wondered if he would have to stay in the lab all night. And then what? Would Jeremy still be bold enough to follow him in the daylight? He had earlier, and it was obvious he was getting more violent by the second. 

“What’ll it be now, Darling? Ready to join me yet?” 

Tony could feel the hand holding his phone tremble, and he didn’t even know if he had the brainpower to come up with a response, when out of nowhere another car pulled up, swerving off the road and parking behind Jeremy’s van with a squeal. 

Jeremy looked startled, standing up off the van and looking over. The car that had pulled up honked, loud and long. The back door of the van closed again so it was just Jeremy standing out there. Tony could only watch with relief and bewilderment as his mystery savior stepped out of the car and walked around to where Jeremy was standing. 

“Steve.” Tony breathed out almost silently. It had been…well, years wasn’t even an exaggeration. Once Peter had gotten his license, Tony never had a reason to see Steve anymore, even out a car window. Their divorce had nearly torn Tony to shreds, and while he’d never even so much as hint to Peter any negative thoughts about his Pops, that didn’t mean Tony would willingly visit him if he didn’t have to. 

Somewhere in all those years Tony had been stubbornly not thinking about Steve, he’d forgotten how big Steve was. His height alone could make people look twice, and, even from where he was standing, Tony could make out the impressive width of his shoulders, the muscles straining at the sleeves of his too tight t-shirt. Steve strode towards Jeremy with the confident gait of a soldier, because that’s what he was at his core.

Jeremy didn’t stay to ask him about it though. As soon as Steve emerged from behind his car, Jeremy scrambled back inside the passenger seat of the van, which promptly took off down the street. 

They both watched as the van disappeared around a corner, and Tony’s knees nearly gave out in relief. He turned back slowly to where Steve was standing and saw that he was already looking at Tony. His scowl was gone, and his posture had relaxed some, but Tony could still see the tension on his face. It was probably reflected on his own as well. 

Finally, after a few too loud heartbeats, Tony clicked open the glass door he was leaning against. He stepped out carefully, ignoring the clenching in his stomach that told him he could still be grabbed or attacked or something. When nothing happened, Steve standing silently where he had stopped outside of his car, Tony finished the distance between them. 

Steve broke the silence first, “Are you okay?” 

Tony bit back a hysterical giggle, because of course this is how they see each other again after three years of no contact, six years after a divorce that almost killed them both, seconds after Tony had almost gotten who-knows-what by some lonely creep. 

“Tony?” He seemed genuinely worried too, with that little crease between his eyebrows. 

“I’m fine.” Tony finally got out, noticing that his voice still sounded a little breathless. 

“They didn’t do anything, right? They didn’t touch you?” Steve asked, his blue eyes intense even in the dim streetlight. 

“No, nothing happened. You probably got here before anything could. How…how did you get here, by the way? I mean, not how, obviously, you have your car, but I guess I mean how did you know, or why? Do you normally drive through here at one in the morning? Not that I can judge, or complain, I guess, since you literally just saved my ass, and I – “ Steve had started to gently usher him towards his car, and Tony cut off as Steve opened the passenger door for him. “Is this okay?” 

“Is what okay?” Steve asked, still holding the door open as Tony stood awkwardly outside. 

“Me…getting in your car? It’s not – I mean, you don’t – “ 

“Would you rather stay out here for the night?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, so Tony just muttered a quick, ‘No,’ and climbed in, letting Steve close the door firmly behind him. 

It wasn’t until Steve had gotten in and started driving that he spoke again, eerily calm for the situation. “Peter called me.” 

“What?” Tony exclaimed. “When?” 

“About a half hour ago,” Steve continued quietly, “He just said that you were at work, but some guy was harassing you, and he had a bad feeling about it. Wanted me to check on you. Kid always did have good instincts.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tony said numbly. 

“Well, clearly I did, since that could have been something really bad, Tony.” Steve snapped, some tension leaking into his voice. Tony saw his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel. 

“No, I know that Steve, I’m glad you did, I just – you didn’t have to. But you did.” Tony repeated, trying to figure out how to explain the jumbled mess that was his heart right now. The last time Steve and Tony had had a conversation, a real conversation beyond polite greetings, both their lawyers were present. And yet, when Tony was in trouble in the middle of the night, Steve still came to help. 

“Tony, whatever the fuck went down between us does not justify anything that creep was about to do. You’re still a-a person. Hell, you’re the father of my son. Please don’t be surprised that I came.” Steve said, eyes flickering over just once before turning back to glare at the road. 

Ah. That made a lot more sense. It was for Peter, not for Tony. 

“You should probably call him. Peter, I mean. Let him know you’re alright.” Steve told him after a few moments of silence, his voice much more controlled. 

“That’s probably a good idea, yeah.” Tony replied around the lump in his throat and pulled his phone out. 

“Dad?” Peter sounded breathless when he answered. 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony replied, only just realizing how shaky his voice had been now that he’d switched into Dad mode and made himself speak calmly and surely. For Peter. 

“Are you alright? Why weren’t you answering?” 

“I’m fine, Honey. I forgot to check my phone, I’m sorry.”

“I called Pops,” Peter admitted, his voice picking up speed as he went on, “I knew you might hate that, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it and then you stopped answering. I had the worst – “

“Peter, Honey, take a deep breath for me, okay? I’m not upset with you at all. Well, maybe a little bit for worrying yourself so much over me, but not for anything else, Kiddo, alright? You did the right thing. Pops is actually taking me home right now.” 

“Really?” Peter asked hopefully. 

“Really.” Tony confirmed gently. 

“Okay. Okay, good.” Peter seemed to take another breath. “Did you – I mean, was he still – “

“I didn’t see him again.” Tony lied in a split-second decision, ignoring the side look Steve shoots him. “He was just a lot of talk. Probably gets his rocks off on freaking people out, but he seems harmless.”

“Still a creep.” Peter muttered. “I still think you should call the hotel.” 

“I will,” Tony promised, “Tomorrow. After a good night’s rest.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you,” Peter said impatiently. “You’re really with Pops now?” 

“Just pulling onto my street now. Say hi, Pops,” Tony pulled the phone away and faced it towards Steve. 

“Hey Peter. Everything’s fine, promise.” Steve replied obediently. 

“Alright. Text me when you’re inside?”

“Okay, Peter.” Tony agreed, fond exasperation lacing his tone. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll go.” Peter snorted. “I love you, Dad.” 

“I love you too, Sweetie. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Tony ended the call just as Steve stopped in front of his building, and he fiddled with his phone for a second to think about the best way to extract himself from the situation with his dignity intact. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asked again quietly. 

“I’m fine, Steve. Really. I’ll be better after some sleep, but like I said. Nothing happened.” Tony responded, eyes trained on his lap. 

“Something could have happened. Something really bad, Tony.”

“I know that, Steve,” Tony gritted his teeth. “But it didn’t. So, thank you. I guess I haven’t said that, but. Thanks. For coming.” 

“You’re welcome.” Steve replied. There was a beat of silence, and Tony was just about to reach for the door when – 

“Where’d you even meet this guy, anyway?” Steve burst out a bit vehemently, that unending judgement woven into his words just like Tony remembered. 

“There it is.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I’m just saying,” Steve continued, “You’re allowed to date whoever you want – "

“Well, thanks for your permission.” Tony snorted.

“—but is that really someone you thought you could bring around Peter? I mean, he’s a part of your life too – “

“What in the hell makes you think that was someone I would bring into Peter’s life?” Tony bit out in disbelief. 

“He’s clearly someone you got involved with enough that Peter knows about him–” 

“I am not dating that psychopath -- 

“Well you must’ve done something to make him want to wait outside your work –“

“Oh, so it’s my fault? Well, I guess that’s usual with you,” Tony seethed. 

“I’m not saying it’s your fault, I’m – “ Steve cut himself off, forcing the rest of his breath out harshly. “I’m just worried.” 

“I would rather die than let anything happen to Peter because of me.” Tony nearly whispered, an intensity welling up in himself that almost scared him. “You think that I – that that was something I wanted? He was a clerk at the hotel Peter and I stayed at last week and that’s it. He was – he…I barely knew him, I didn’t say two words to him. I don’t know how he knew where I worked or where I lived or my Goddamn phone number, I –” A sob cut him off and it took him a second to realize it had come from him. 

“Tony, I’m sorry.” He heard Steve say softly, and then all of a sudden he was engulfed in a chest, two strong arms wrapped around his back, and it was all so achingly familiar that if Tony closed his eyes, he could practically feel the shitty secondhand couch from his old college apartment underneath him, Steve’s chest under his cheek, and every part of them pressed so close together Tony felt like nothing in the world could touch them. 

But this wasn’t college. He wasn’t 20 years old anymore, and he and Steve weren’t even together. 

Still. 

He didn’t pull back right away. He let Steve hold him even as he sobs turned to hiccups because God Steve still smelled the same. Teakwood. The soap Steve had used since before Tony had even known him, and Tony knew more than anyone how stubborn Steve was to change. A hint of the fabric softener he used, meaning he’d been in bed for a while when Peter called. 

The thought of Peter snapped Tony back to reality, and he finally pulled away. Steve stayed leaned over the center counsel, though, so even after Tony sat back in his seat, there was only half a foot of space between them. 

“Sorry.” Tony said shortly, roughly wiping the tear tracks from his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one being an ass.” Steve told him. 

“I think you’ve sworn more this one night than you did the ten years we were married.” Tony commented lightly. 

“Yeah? Even that time you made me redo the shower?” Steve asked dryly. 

“I didn’t make you redo the shower, I just made you finish it after you started.” Tony snorted. “But yeah, I stand corrected. And you wondered why Peter got detention for swearing the next week.” 

“Hindsight’s 20/20, I guess.” Steve murmured. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Tony echoed faintly, turning to face Steve fully for the first time since he’d gotten in the car. Steve was already looking back at him, his blue eyes boring into his. He’s known him for almost 20 years, and Steve was still one of the most gorgeous people he’d ever seen. No celebrity on any magazine or Greek god in any painting even came close. It was a fucking travesty is what it was. 

Tony looked away first and reached for the door handle. “Thanks again for coming, Steve.”

“You know you could always call me. If you – if you’re in trouble. I’m not that far.” Steve offered. 

“Thanks.” Tony repeated. 

“Text me when you get in?” Steve asked. 

“What do you and Peter think’s going to happen between here and my door? That I might trip up the stairs and fall on – “ He cut off at the sound of something large and metal slamming in a nearby ally, making him jump half a foot in the air and whirl towards the noise. He couldn’t see anything in the darkness, and it was probably just some stray animal, but that didn’t stop his heart from taking up that pounding again. 

“Why don’t I walk you up?” Steve asked, already shutting off his car. 

“If it’ll make you feel better.” Tony muttered stubbornly, but Steve let him have this one, merely locking his car and walking beside Tony as they climbed the stairs into the lobby of his building. They took the elevator up, so no risk of stair-related injuries for Tony. They passed by a few people, because it was still New York even if it had cleared two in the morning already, and Steve sauntered behind him in the narrow hallway with all the subtly of a great white shark circling its prey. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let his elbows hang loosely at his sides, which pushed his chest out a bit and widened the breadth of his shoulders and made all the passersby twist to avoid them. Tony would have ducked away in embarrassment if he wasn’t so damn grateful for it. 

When they got to his door, Tony hesitated, key in the lock. “Are you…” He started, turning towards Steve, “Do you want to come in? I mean, I know you’re not far, but the least I could do is give you a cup of coffee, if you wanted. I mean, unless you just wanted to go to bed, which is – fair.” 

“Coffee sounds good.” Steve affirmed, saving Tony from really getting into his rambling. 

“Yeah? Okay, uh. Yeah. Coffee.” He unlocked the door and let Steve inside. “Sorry I don’t have tea. I know you like it better.” 

“I didn’t think you would have it. You always hated it.” Steve gave a huff of laughter. 

“It wasn’t…It wasn’t that bad,” Tony replied, leading the way to his kitchen. Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, at least it wasn’t when you made it.” This made Steve jerk his head up a bit to look at him, confusion written all over his face.

Tony cleared his throat and finished getting the coffee maker ready. “I’m going to go…use the bathroom real quick. Um, feel free to sit down wherever. Glasses are above the stove if you wanted some water. Um…” He trailed off, jerking his thumb in the direction of the bathroom, and then tried to walk as quickly as he could without fleeing, leaving Steve standing there looking a little awkward. 

Once inside the safety of the bathroom, he immediately splashed some cold water on his face, scrubbing away the last of the drying tears from his earlier breakdown. God, what was wrong with him? First, he’d gotten some creep to threaten him enough that his ex-husband got involved, and then after Steve had gotten up in the middle of the night to come save Tony’s ass, Tony repays him by snotting up his shoulder and inviting him in for coffee he doesn’t even like. And Steve still looks so good it should be illegal, even in the beat up jeans and old brown leather jacket he was wearing that both probably predated their marriage.

And Tony looked…gross, was the first word that came to his mind as he stared at himself in the mirror. His face still looked a little puffy and his eyes were rimmed red from crying; his hair stuck to his forehead in odd places, his beard a little mussed and overgrown, altogether looking like a mess. He sighed, doing the best he could for his appearance before heading back out to reap what he’d sowed. 

Steve had taken a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, idly twisting an old glass half filled with water in his hands while the coffee maker bubbled away. Tony’s apartment was fairly impressive, especially for the middle of Manhattan, but of course everything looked smaller next to Steve’s mass. 

Steve didn’t look up even as Tony sat on the stool across from him. “Nat and Bucky got us these glasses at our wedding.” He said instead. 

“Huh. Yeah, I guess they did. Sorry.” Tony realized, looking closer at the cup. 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“I don’t know, I guess they were your friends, so their gift should have…I don’t know, gone to you.”

“I distinctly remember spending a lot of time and money making sure we each got what was fair.” Steve pointed out dully. 

“Yeah. I remember that too.” Tony agreed, feeling a little wary. 

“They were your friends, too.” Steve went on.

“Bucky and Natasha? Yeah, I guess, on every other day ending in ‘Q’, but the rest of the time they were yours.” Tony replied sarcastically.

“They still ask about you sometimes.” Steve admitted quietly. 

This made Tony jolt a little. “They do? What do you say?” 

“That you’re fine.” Steve hummed, rubbing his thumb against a scuff on the glass in front of him. “At least, that’s what Peter says every time I ask.”

Tony swallowed carefully. “How often do you ask?” 

“I don’t know. Usually when there’s an anniversary or something that reminds me of you.” 

The coffee machine gurgled to a stop behind Steve’s head, but Tony didn’t move to get it. This moment felt delicate, like one twitch in the wrong direction would shatter something Tony couldn’t even see being built. 

“I always just wondered.” Tony confessed. 

Steve finally looked up at him. “Wondered what?” 

“How you were doing. How everyone was doing. I’d just sit there and wonder about it until I thought I went crazy with it.”

“You never could get out of your head and just ask me.” Steve muttered. 

“Well, what did you want me to do after spending six months locked in a pissing contest with you? Call you up on a Sunday and say ‘Hey, it’s me, your ex-husband, just sitting here obsessively remembering every fault in our marriage again, thought I’d pop in to say hi’?” 

“Even before that, Tony, asking me how I felt or what I wanted was your last resort. You always just guessed, watched what went wrong, and guessed again.” Steve argued, slamming the glass back on the table. 

“Hypothesize, experiment, revise.” Tony recited a little numbly. 

“I’m not some variable in your lab, Tony, I’m a functioning adult. I can verbalize my own thoughts and emotions, and we can sit down and have a mature conversation about them.” 

“Could we, Steve? Everything was always so black and white with you. If I wasn’t on your side, I was wrong, and nothing I could say ever seemed to change your mind.” Tony shot back. 

Steve leaned back in his chair with a huff. “So, you can’t communicate, and I’m too stubborn. We might as well be in our twenties again.” 

Tony didn’t know what the right answer was to that, so he stayed silent, staring down at the table in front of him. He heard Steve sigh and get up. “Maybe I should go.”

Tony recognized this feeling, knew that if Steve left now, then that was it. He’d be out of his life forever. It was the same feeling he had the night Steve walked out with a duffle bag over his shoulder and his ring somewhere on the living room floor, but Tony hadn’t said anything then.

“Wait,” he burst out, hopping up and rushing to the front hall, making Steve freeze with his hand on the door handle. Steve turned to look at him, several different emotions warring on his usually stoic face. Hurt, anger, sadness. Hope. 

Tony didn’t know what he planned to say at this point. He never thought he’d get this far with Steve again, honestly. 

Come on, communication, Tony thought to himself. Thoughts and emotions, verbalize them like a functioning adult.

“You should…I mean, I want you to stay.” Tony finally got out. 

“Why?” Steve asked. 

“I…” Tony hesitated. “I don’t know.” Steve scoffed. Tony wracked his brain, trying to force his emotions out his mouth. “You wouldn’t have come in for coffee if you didn’t want me to want you to stay.”

“Maybe I just really wanted the coffee.” Steve suggested, his hand still on the door knob. 

“Yeah, that’s why you never drank a single cup of the stuff in the two decades I’ve known you.” 

“The why’d you invite me in for coffee?” 

“Because I wanted to see if you wanted me to want you to stay.” 

Steve was stubborn. Always had been, and probably always would be. Steve stuck to his decisions like he’d carved them in stone because he was so careful in making them. That’s why Tony knew after all these years that Steve still used the same body wash; why he knew Steve still drank a cup of green tea every morning but hasn’t touched a cup of coffee since he was nineteen. That’s why Tony knew Steve never would have left unless Tony had shown him the way out by way of a stack of legal papers telling him how. 

That’s why Tony knew Steve’s baser instincts were screaming at him to continue out the door, back into the life he already remade for himself, because he’s already been down this road, and it didn’t work out for him. Except, he still left his bed and his home and his common sense in the middle of the night because Tony had needed him. 

So, Steve took his hand off the door.


End file.
